Rokai and Riktat
The Rokai '''and '''Riktat are two orders of religious monks related to the same religion on different planets. The former is that of Bajoran monks while the latter are that of the Hebitian sects. The Rokai practice current as an homage to the previous order, the Riktat fell out of use and favour almost three thousand years in the past. Both pairs are based on the idea of yin/yang, where together they form a complete unit, dependent on each other for protection and sometimes even heightened abilities when their partner is around. A rokai/riktat must have one male and one female, but their relationship could be parent/child, siblings or even strangers. Riktat is a word that mixes the Bajoran origin with the Cardassian language. *Riktat Sappura (Sita Indus) - The winter: The state of death, everything that could be. *Rokai Maiya (Rahne Wolfe-Dhaja) - The Spring - Transition from death to life. *Riktat Begoan (Talar Damar) - The Summer - The state of life, everything that is. *Rokai Bikreel (Dax Wolfe) - The fall: Transition from life to death. The Rokai Historical Accounts The most famous of Rokai were known as Bikreel (the fall) and Maiya (the spring) both ancient Bajoran references to the seasons. Living on Bajor c. 3000 BC they lived in the city of Lonar on the northwest coast. Bikreel is often referred to as "Tokka" which was once a term meaning the "underdog" but he has taken it as a term of endearment, where Maiya has also been referred to as "Ja'ital" meaning "the light." Being opposites, Maiya is a dreamer and full of pragmatic faith, where Bikreel tends to be more of a skeptic and realist with little faith in anything other than his own abilities. Maiya was originally from the city of Musilla on the east coast and the daughter of famed scholar Markosus. Upon his death Maiya departed for Lonar knowing through dreams of a "spotted wolf" that she was meant to be there and wait for her Rokai. At the age of nine she was accepted into the order. When she was 14 years old she met her Rokai Bikreel (20 years old) when he made it to Lonar being chased by "Sashmen" who always travelled in six and were like police from the Sovereign of Hadrikpool. He later explained his mother was a Vedek who was murdered by a man named Venlal - the leader of the Sashmen. Three years later, they came up with the idea of constructing a boat in order to sail across the world and worked on bringing that goal to fruition. Travelling to many places, though namely Cathokai, they heard of an army from Harikpool travelling east to Musilla and left to warn the people. En route, Maiya discovered that she had the ability to heal people, using a light inside of her which is part Prophet. When she uses this ability/light, however, it must be replenished via Bikreel taking life in equal to what she has returned. Maiya eyes will often glow a red colour when she is emotional or priming her abilities while Bikreel's are a cool blue. Present for the event known as the "Burning of Lobring" Maiya discovered she is able to bring back people from the dead, as well as obtaining her Buzzit - one of the first to be domesticated. They make plans to reconstruct a bigger boat, using meats, fish and furs over the winter to trade for goods in Cathokai. When there, Maiya gets a necklace of light from a fortune teller. The Rokai decides that she will heal those with nothing else to lose in hopes of getting crew for the ship including men named Yonin (a local, but good-hearted drunkman) and Taku who did not have a good soul. When Maiya healed him, Bikreel had to take the lift of two innocents, which were parents of a young girl in a monastery - a girl who was later connected to the Jana line. Just before the boat leaves, Bikreel and Maiya are intimate for the first time, but Bikreel sails off without her, leaving the note: Dearest Maiya, My light and my life. One of the ancient sages wrote that you can measure yourself by what you leave behind. Perhaps, then, I have left you behind because you are the best part of me. If you are what is left behind of me should this voyage meet its likely fate, then I can die and rest in peace. But I could not fathom an end to me that was also an end to you. An end in which I would know I had taken you from the world and the world and its joys from you. I love you and carry you with me in my heart. Pray to the prophets you have so much faith in that I shall return as is my hope. A fool's hope. But sometimes that's all life gives us. ''--Bikreel'' (Post 21047) Unable to handle being left behind, Maiya goes on her own search and is brought North where she meets Matkla who is from across the ocean on a nearby island. She heals his tokka in exchange for shelter and his help. Meanwhile, Bikreel sails so far north the sun no longer shines and many people have died, just leaving him on the ship. He crashes on the shore only to come across Maiya who is in a trance, being lured to the Firecaves by a Pah-Wraith. Once they arrive, she writes the Kostemojin and a Pah-Wraith is released - the one ultimatley responsible for the death of Jadzia Dax-Wolfe. Bikreel makes a deal to harvour the wraith willingly in exchange for Maiya's protection and they head back to Lonar - Maiya with no memories of the events. From the future, Benjamin Wolfe arrives, realizing who these people are and knowing Bikreel has a wraith inside of him from the scrolls found in 2406. He works with Bikreel (to the wraiths chagrin) to construct the boat, going with Bikreel to the ends of the planet to find Matkla's people who have one half of thr Orb of the Hebitians for Benjamin to return with. After Benjamin disappears, Bikreel is frustrated with what he is going to do next and continues to have visions of red, including some peeks into Dax's life via a dream. Seven years pass and the two get married, living a very uneventful life. Maiya is still unable to conceive and Bikreel finally confesses to her about his deal with this wraith which he believes is preventing her from having a child. She is convinced something can be fixed and goes to Hadrikpool to find a witch named Kapoinn who gives her a statue which could contain the wraith for a time. They perform a ceremony and she believes it has gone from Bikreel. Maiya finally conceives, but does not realize it was one life for another and when the baby is born, Bikreel will die. Writing of the Scrolls In Current Plots Karyn Dax-Wolfe and Wolfe-Koran Jatar discovered incomplete stories of the two rokai. In hopes of having a fun and creative project together, they started to write in the missing pieces and gasps in the historical archives found in Musilla/Lonar. Unknown to them, their story becomes a reality and in future plots a complete historical account. In May, 2406 a jar is found in the ruins of Lonar at the monastery however archaeologist continue to find more and more writing that was not accounted for previously. A month later, N'lani Dhaja from CP arrives to the future and puts together the connection between the scrolls and her siblings writing in the past. The Riktat Historical Accounts The most famous of Riktat's were known as Begoan (life) and Sapparu (death) who represented the seasons of summer and winter respectively. Living on Cardassoa Prime c. 3000 BC they lived in the city of Cula on the continent of Eheen, between the Kelden and Vorcal Mountains. Begoan, a Cardassian, always had a zest for life and a knack at being able to sense it, mostly involving predictions of gender in unborn children and if a woman was pregnant. Sapparu, a Hebitian, named after the female deities of death was an oracle for the Legate of Eheen who took the name Uramtali after the God of the Neatherelm. Able to see how people will die, she was used to keep the Legate and his kingdom secure. Ultimately, Begoan has visions from the past of what was and what is and Sapparu has visions of the future and what will be. She is able to comfort those in death while he eases transitions into life. He can heal while she has to take away. In that respect they mirror Bikreel/Maiya to some extent and are contemporaries in terms of being alive at the same time on different planets. Born on the continent of Elar, Begoan had come to the main island mass of Eheen by boat after his parents died in search of work. For a time, he remained at the Bay of Kinar as a fishermen but it was too much for too little. A portcity with people coming in and out gave him exposure to many kinds of people including a group known as "Obsidians" who were paid mercenaries. When he was 20 years old he met Sapparu for the first time in Legate Uramtali's fortress in Cula after being hired for a job to kill the man's enemies. Upon meeting, their abilities were heightened and increased in strength. Writing of the Scrolls In current plots, the seer Varis Ikyra begins to read unfinished stories compiled in the libraries at Asgard and begins to dream about the gaps in between. Inspired, she writes down what she sees and makes a complete journal of the entire story as it plays out. In the future plots, Siyal Indus, reads old journals and books from her mother's old collections and realizes there are more to the stories she thought she once knew so well. Reincarnations The common saying found within the Bajoran/Hebitian religion from the Scroll of Pythia "what has happened before will happen again." The souls of Bikreel/Maiya have gone on to take many forms over the thousands of years since their deaths including incarnations of Benjamin Sisko/Gul Dukat, as well as Rahne Wolfe-Dhaja and Dax Wolfe. In May, 2406 Rahne began to have dreams of various times in the life of Maiya including the Burning of Lobing and predicting the arrival of her Buzzit Bumbles. Each has a similarity to their reincarnated counterpart. Rahne often has atemporal dreams where she knows everything of her life within the dream world, yet when she wakes up it is forgotten. Only dreams of the past are remembered. She has an ability known as "the light" which resides inside of her and is given to her by the Prophets. Unable to use it until she is of age, it can manifest with glowing red eyes - resembling more of a Pah-Wraith possession. If too much of her light is used at once it will never return. This light grants her a longer than usual life span and she is expected to live approximately 320 years. On the other hand, Dax has an affinity for the water and ocean as Bikreel did and the same lack of faith/pragmatism as his counterpart. When Rahne uses her light he is responsible for restoring balance - often by destroying something living. The souls of these two riktat's have been reborn into the bodies of Talar Damar and Sita Indus. They two share similiaries in terms of the seasons represented - Talar was born in the Cardassian summer and Sita the Cardassian winter; as well as representing life/death. Category:Religion and Positions Category:Non-Character Information